pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Helghast Empire
| averagepower = 51 | power = 1219.50 | powerstat = | infantry = 470,390 | vehicles = 12,304 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 107 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} The Helghast Empire's theme is based on the popular Killzone game series. The structure of the Empire is a blend of Fascism and Meritocracy. Helghast ranks among the elite alliances in Pixel Nations. It is the successor alliance to ROME. News *'February 9th, 2013:' ROME is reformed into the Helghan Empire. *'March 3rd, 2013:' Helghan releases a public guide for all PN players. History Origins Helghast originally existed in the Legacy development version of the game. Rome :Main article: ROME During the Project Apple phase of development, Helghast was rebranded into ROME. Helghan Reborn As the final game ready version of PN approached, Batiatus and the government of Rome decided to return to their roots and reformed the Helghast Empire. The Helghast Empire officially declared its re-existence on February 9th, 2013, the first day of Live game play in Pixel Nations. Government Charter :Main article: Charter of the Helghan Empire Preamble For many years, we have been broken nations: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: Helghan belongs to the Helghast. Article 1: Admission Any nation may request membership in The Helghast Empire. Only those who pass our tests and show loyalty will be accepted. Article 2: Structure The Autarch The Autarch is the Sovereign of the Empire. As such, the Autarch has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Autarch is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latters reign. In the absence of the Autarch, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Autarch./size The Regent The Regent is the Autarch's right hand, and shall serve under the Autarch until he steps down or assumes the role of Autarch. He commands the alliance when the Autarch is away. The Regent has the power to command each department, but he/she cannot sign any treaty or declare war. The Regent also heads one of the departments. 2. Powers The Autarch can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Autarch can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Autarch deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Autarch’s discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Autarch is the final authority on all matters, and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Autarch’s will. 3. Government Offices Autarch Regent Scholar of War Scholar of The Treasury Scholar of Internal Affairs Scholar of Foreign affairs''' Article 4: War/Raiding Only the Autarch has the power to send the Empire to war. Raiding is allowed in The Helghast Empire, though you must be approved by the Scholar of War or Autarch directly. Raiding is only allowed if the nation in question is not in an alliance, nor protected by any alliance. Article 5: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Autarch. It is then at the discretion of the Autarch as to whether or not to pass the motion. Help from The Helghast Empire Seeing that most nations had no idea how to build their nation, Batiatus wrote a short guide which is available for any wiki user and for those who check out The Helghast Empire's forum. Public guide Foreign Relations See also *ROME *Galts Gulch Category: Alliance